ACW Royale Rumble
ACW Royale Rumble is a mega event from Anime Championship Wrestling. Besides Animania, it's ACW's biggest event of the cycle. It also is the mega event that begins the road to ACW Animania, ACW's biggest event of the year. The name is a play on of the WWE's Royal Rumble. Each year, the main event is a classic Royal Rumble match. Plus, both World Titles (Excel and Impulse) are defended in the show. Considered one of the "Big Four" events along with Animania, Fusion, and Anime Revolution. Winners Royale Rumble 2007 Match Card Royal Rumble match; Winner gets a title shot at Animania Triple Threat match for the ACW Excel Championship: Gaara © vs. Haru Glory vs. Miroku the Monk ACW Impulse Championship: Naruto Uzumaki © vs. Beast Boy Akuma vs. Zuko Sprit Tournament Finals: Beast Boy vs. Trunk; Winner will faces the Impulse Champion later in the night. Results *4 - Naruto and Terra attacked Beast Boy after the match *5 - Sasuke Uchiha beat and dragged Haru to the back so Miroku and Gaara were the remaining people to finish the match. *6 - Haru Glory took down and distracted Sasuke when he was in the final two with Nightwing. Royale Rumble Match *17 - During Jin being eliminated, Nightwing proceeded to beat down Jin afterwards on the outside. Facts *The last Click Per View event to be recorded with a camera. However, the Royale Rumble match was used with a Capture Card. *This is Sokka & Akuma's first ACW CPV match. Royale Rumble 2008 Match Card Excel Royal Rumble match; Winner gets a shot at the ACW Excel Championship at Animania II. Impulse Royal Rumble match; Winner gets a shot at the ACW Impulse Championship at Animania II. Turbo Royal Rumble match; Winner gets a shot at the ACW Turbo Championship at Animania II. ACW Impulse Championship: Beast Boy © vs. Edward Elric ACW Turbo Championship: Momochi Zabuza © vs. KYO Last Man Standing match: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Speedy ACW Turbo Tag Team Championship: Kazuki Muto & Hibiki © vs. Obelisk Tornado Tag Team match for the ACW Impulse Tag Team Championship: Straw Hat Crew © vs. White Tigers Results Royale Rumble Matches *21 - A mysterious promo prevented anyone from seeing Jaden's elimination Facts *The first in ACW and CAW history to host three Rumble matches in one night. *This would be Turbo's last CPV as a brand. There will be one more match to close out Turbo with the ACW Turbo Championship at Animania II. Royale Rumble 2014 Match Card 20 Man Excel Rumble match; Winner gets a shot for the ACW Excel Championship at Animania III. 20 Man Impulse Rumble match; Winner gets a shot for the ACW Impulse Championship at Animania III. Triple Threat match for the ACW Excel Championship: Zuko © vs. Haru Glory vs. Akuma ACW Impulse Championship: Gohan © vs. Trunks Hardcore Tornado Tag Team match: GAMMA (Miroku The Monk & Sasuke Uchiha) vs. The Street Fighters Results *4 - Vegeta join Gohan at ringside, but the referee ejected him. Royale Rumble Matches Notes *Pikachu, Mega Man & Yusuke Urameshi were special participants in the Impulse Royale Rumble match. *Captain Falcon, Fox McCloud & Speed Racer were special participants in the Excel Royale Rumble match. Royale Rumble 2015 Match Card 20 Man Excel Rumble match; Winner gets a shot for the ACW Excel Championship at Animania IV. 20 Man Impulse Rumble match; Winner gets a shot for the ACW Impulse Championship at Animania IV. ACW Impulse Championship: Gohan © vs. Naruto ACW Excel Championship: Akuma © vs. Haru Glory ACW Glamor X Championship: Reiko Hinomoto © vs. Ino Yamanaka ACW Direct - ACW Intercontinental Championship: Solid Snake © vs. Brock Results *Direct - Gary Oak and Snake assulted Brock, kicking him out of JSA. *2 - Gohan got assistance from Tenchi and Frieza. Goku returned to aid Naruto. *3 - Ino assaulted Reiko during her enterance. During the match, Diane distracted Reiko until Juri Sanada attacked Diane. Post-match, Reiko announced that she will put the title up against Sailor Moon at Animania IV. *4 - Hiei and Choji Akimichi tried to interfered in the match, but failed. Later, Tenchi distracted Haru. Royale Rumble Matches Notes *Ichigo Kurosaki, Vega and Shulk were special participants in the Excel Rumble Match. *Inuyasha and Spike Swere special participants in the Impulse Rumble Match. Ryu made his return in the Rumble Match. Miscellaneous *Haru Glory announced he will represent ACW in the CAW All-Stars Tournament. Royale Rumble 2018 Match Card 20 Man Excel Rumble match for the vacant ACW Excel Championship. Results Impulse Royale Rumble Excel Royale Rumble With 30 participants, this is the largest ACW Excel Championship match ever. Category:Anime Championship Wrestling Category:CPV's Category:Anime CAW Category:CAW Royal Rumbles Category:Shitty CAW Wiki page Category:Weeaboos